


Alate, Articulate

by Jalules



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Biology, Breathplay, Established Relationship, God Tier, M/M, Xeno, erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jalules/pseuds/Jalules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The irony of coming back to a dank, dark hell lab to rest after several hours out in fresh air and green new world isn’t lost on him."</p><p> </p><p>In which everyone gets a god tier, Sollux and Karkat have flushed feelings, and Karkat holds his breath to shut the hell up again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alate, Articulate

**Author's Note:**

> The alien biology used in this fic is the same explained in another work of mine, a Dave/Terezi piece titled "Freakyweird Copulatory Schoolfeeding." The basis of it is that all trolls are equipped with both a nook and a bulge; the nook being a large opening in the abdominal cavity that stretches from the groin area to the sternum, and opens when they're aroused. The bulge is the hard area that covers it and latches shut when they're not sexually active. It's lined with small, sensitive hooks that latch two mates together much like moths.  
> And...that about covers it.
> 
> If you're interested in the biology I've completely and entirely made up out of mostly thin air, you can see some more of in the aforementioned fic!

.  
.  
.  
The cool metal floor of a meteor laboratory is a familiar surface under Sollux’s fingertips after a night of poking and prodding at entirely alien things. The irony of coming back to a dank, dark hell lab to rest after several hours out in fresh air and green new world isn’t lost on him.

Until they’re one hundred percent sure of what they’re dealing with, Karkat says, they have to spend their days in their crashed and half-buried former hideout. For safety.

He’s not losing any more of them, he says.

Sollux figures it’s unlikely anybody else will take a long walk off a short pier into the afterlife at this point, but whatever helps him sleep easy, fine.

Not too far away, Karkat is grumbling. He’s practically always grumbling, and Sollux doesn’t pay it much mind as he listens for the smaller sounds he makes. There’s the slightest scrape of nails against the floor, a rustle of soft fabric, a careful sigh- not quite needy, still wanting to be noticed.

Sollux settles in, shivers as his ribs rest on the floor, a touch too cold against warm lowblood skin, stretches out and makes himself as comfortable as he can.

He thinks about leaving Karkat hanging for a while, ignoring his hmphing and humming and just indulging in listening a little longer. In a way he sort of misses being blind and figuring things out by ear, by feel, and sometimes he prefers to keep sight out of the equation.

But that fabric sound is too promising to his unpredictable libido. If fabric is rustling, Karkat must be either putting something on or taking it off, and seeing as they just got back from dealing with a lot of new world bullshit, organizing things and ordering people around, and all of Karkat’s grumbling for the past two minutes has focused on the topic of how completely crap and useless his new clothes are, Sollux is willing to hazard a guess that the clothes here are coming off.

He props his head in his hands, lifting his chin off the floor to look up and over at Karkat with his new eyes for what he estimates is probably about the four hundredth time since he got them, and is pleased to see that he’s right.

Karkat sits, still grumbling, in a pair of dark grey pants, his shirt already carefully removed and cast aside. His hair is stuck up on one side, probably from the struggle with his hood, and he shoots Sollux a halfhearted glare when he catches him staring, all curious admiration under a layer of poisonous distrust.

“What are you looking at, douchemancer?”

If Sollux were being totally honest he’d say he was looking right at Karkat’s bulge, the raised skin along his abdomen still tightly closed but way too easily coaxed open. He could say he was eyeing up that expanse of skin and thinking that after the day they had, a little stress relief would be nice. He could also say that he was looking at Karkat’s half-naked form and marveling at the fact that they’re comfortable enough around each other to be like this.

But that last thought occurs too far in the back of his own mind to really come to fruition, and it goes unsaid.

Sollux sniggers, “eheheheheh,” the way he knows makes Karkat want to punch him right in the fucked up regrown teeth, and grins as Karkat tenses, raises his shoulders in a flinch of irritation. He must realize what Sollux is ogling him for, since he turns away slightly, putting his arms over his chest to obscure the scandalous view. Behind him his wings twitch, translucent and flushed red in the sparse light.

This god tier shit is seriously bizarre.

Sollux watches their slight movements, fascinated, knowing full well there’s a nearly identical set jutting out of his own back, swaying lazily in his current grounded state. It’s the wings that kept him from flipping his shit when he ascended, frankly. They almost make up for the return of his lisp, almost. They’re pretty handy and sort of fun and honestly, he hasn’t breathed a word of it to anyone, but he kind of likes the way he looks with them. Something about having four thin panes of veins and shimmering membrane added to his shape makes him feel more balanced, like his thin, awkward body was designed with them in mind.

KN says his posture has improved since he got them.

He shivers his wings slightly, likes the feel of their movement, and watches Karkat’s, waiting for the moment they do the same.

It’s different seeing them on someone else, seeing them in such a vivid color. Even AA’s wings aren’t so red.

He keeps thinking it’d be unbelievably fucking cool if Karkat would let him paint one set of wings blue, but he knows he’d never go for it.

“Not much,” he answers finally, to be a jerk and a bit of a flirt. Either way, Karkat gets more flustered, a little pink in the face, and turns his attention back to prying his shoes off and chucking them across the room.

“You’re a dick,” He snaps, which makes Sollux laugh out loud because it’s just so obvious and tired and unnecessary.

Look at him, laughing at things like the world isn’t ending, since it isn’t anymore.

He’s so happy now. He’s practically more than just okay these days and there’s a lot of things contributing to that. Most of it is the lack of spooky voices and gloom and doom. Part of it is definitely Karkat, and smaller parts of it are meeting humans and realizing they don’t totally suck, and a big part of it is ascending. His moods still shift and his psiionics still flare and sizzle up his arms every now and then, but on the whole he hates himself less, hates everything in the world less, and this being god tier thing is just awesome. Still bizarre, but awesome.

He flutters his wings unconsciously, an extension of his good mood in action, and pushes himself up into a sitting position, “And you’re a whiney pain in the globeth.”

Karkat shoots him another glare, curls his lip a little to show teeth.

“Attractive,”

“Fuck you,”

“Love to,”

“Fuking hell- seriously?”

“Eheheheheh,”

And they’re off.

“Oh my god, don’t even, that’s so fucking cheesy I can’t stand it. Seriously, have you listened to yourself lately? Ever since you stopped being a half dead piece of shit you’ve turned into an even bigger piece of shit, just a really fucking smug one. Just because you’re not a disgusting wash of blood and spit and giant empty eye sockets anymore you suddenly think you’re hot shit and everybody wants some?”

“Not everybody, no.”

“Oh no. No. Don’t start that false modesty garbage. You and I both know that’s complete crap, I’m not buying it for a second.”

“It’th not falthe. I’m jutht thaying, I only thee one perthon here who wantth thome.”

He raises his eyebrows suggestively, snickers again when Karkat’s wings quiver and spasm.

“You can’t possibly be talking about me. I know you’re not such a master at reading facial expressions ever since you grew those bicolored freakjob ocular orbs of yours back but damn, you’re really missing something if you can’t tell the difference between overwhelming nausea and arousal.”

“They actually look pretty thimilar on you, KK.”

Karkat tenses. He actually looks a little hurt at that, not enough for Sollux to apologize since he’s only teasing anyway, but a second later he’s already regretting it.

“Fuck off, Captor,” He snarls, bringing his shoulders up to curl into a tight, angry ball of feelings.

“Oh come on, KK,” Sollux rolls his eyes, stills his wings, “Don’t be tho thenthitive, I’m jutht fucking with you.”

He’s not trying to be an asshole, it just sort of comes naturally.

“Well stop it,” Karkat snaps, “I’m not in the fucking mood. Just because you’ve got an endless supply of shitty things to say to me doesn’t mean I want to hear them.”

“You know I don’t mean it.”

Their eyes meet and Sollux tries hard to appear sincere. It’s not that he isn’t, exactly, just that he never looks it. There’s a natural blankness to his expression that makes life difficult when he has to convince anyone he’s not either smug, pissed off, or bored out of his fucking pan.

Karkat, on the other hand, looks too sincere. His eyes are always wide and earnest, even when he’s in a rage, and he looks like he’s just waiting for a response, waiting for validation, waiting and watching and hoping and Sollux guesses that’s where this flushed thing is coming from.

Karkat looks pathetic even at his most menacing, and it makes Sollux’s blood push and pull at twice its normal speed.

He figures Karkat must think something similar about him, considering the things they’ve been getting into lately, but dwelling too much on his own pitiful qualities will tip him down into a bad mood faster than his wings can fight to pick him up, so he focuses on Karkat’s instead. Those are the pitiful qualities that make him warm and aching and alive.

He focuses on the nervous dart of Karkat’s eyes, the tensed tightness of his every muscle, the quick, sarcastic rush of words that comes out as, “Well as long as you don’t mean that you think I’m a hideous fucking waste of space,” but translates loosely too, “I hate myself already, please don’t hate me too.”

At least, that’s how he reads between the lines. That’s how he’d feel.

“Alright, alright,” He says, like it’s an effort just to be civil because he just cannot stop being a bag of dicks no matter how hard he tries which, admittedly, is never very hard, “I’ll thtop teathing you.”

Karkat looks dubious.

Sollux moves forward, getting close. His folded legs frame Karkat’s and he reaches up to brush his fingers over his cheek, gentle, careful like Karkat needs him to be right now, so that he doesn’t even flinch.

“What I meant to thay,” He explains, still just a little smirky, really really meaning it, “Ith that your arouthed expresthion ith really attractive. Like, unbearable levelth of attractive.”  
“Oh fuck off,” Karkat starts to say, but Sollux slides his thumb over his lips, holds it there lightly and hopes he won’t get it bitten off. He’s not sure if loss of digits falls under god tier healing abilities or not.

“I’m trying to be th…sth… seriouth,” He says, and Karkat should know just how serious he is by the fact that he’s forcing himself to say the word, “Jutht calm down, okay?”

“I’m calm,” Karkat says with all the cool composure of a caged bear.

“No you’re not,” Sollux counters, “You’re all worked up over nothing. Jutht…jutht shhh, okay? Be quiet. I promithe I’m not being a dick,” Except maybe a little, “I’m jutht thaying it might help you relax.”

“…you want me to shut up?

“Pretty much.”

He braces himself for a verbal assault, smiles when it never comes.

Karkat has settled into an uncomfortable, irritable quiet. He breathes out heavy, frowns, making it painfully obvious how much talking he’s not doing right now.

The hand at his cheek moves further, cupping the back of his head, brushing fingers through his hair, and Sollux leans closer with the silent excuse of wanting to drape his arms over the other’s shoulders.

He dangles his hands just over Karkat’s wings, traces their paper thin edges with his fingers and feels them shiver and shake under his touch.

Despite having just told Karkat to keep his mouth shut, he really can’t help himself.

“Wow KK, thith quiet thing ith tho thrange and refreshing.”

But then again, Karkat can’t help himself either.

“Suck my bulge, Captor,”

“Later,” He says, dragging one finger up Karkat’s spine, just between his wings so they shudder out away from his hand, “And shh.”

Karkat grunts, shrugs as he unfolds his arms, moves to brace his hands against Sollux’s hips instead. He manages a full forty seconds of silence and squirming before he dips his fingertips under the fabric of Sollux’s shirt, slides his hands up further on his body, blatantly feeling for prominent ribs.

“Have you been eating?” He asks.

“Shhhhh,” Sollux reminds him, “Quiet time.”

He moves his free hand up Karkat’s thigh, leans down too fast for him to react, plants a kiss on his cheek, his neck, back up to graze the lobe of his ear with his lips.

“What the hell Captor, is this all some ploy to get at my bulge?”

Yes, that is exactly what this is. But he makes no real move to stop him, so Sollux keeps going, nuzzles his cheek, kisses the highest point in his bone structure there.

“Well while I’m here,” He murmurs, drags the pads of his fingers back down Karkat’s thigh, around his knee, listens to him gasp so light he can barely hear it, “But hey, I thought you were shutting up.”

Karkat growls, clearly frustrated, and much to Sollux’s disappointment, snaps at him again, “I’m not just going to sit here quietly while you get your jollies fondling my stupidly exposed…parts.”

“You’re the one who dethided to expothe them.”

“I wasn’t exactly expecting to have them pounced on the minute I took my fucking shirt off. You should have warned me I was getting into a relationship with a nymphomaniac.”

“I’m pretty sure that term only applieth to femaleth.”

“Oh, good point, I keep forgetting that you’re supposedly a gentleman. What’s the correct terminology then, genius?”

Sollux’s hands stop wandering then because Karkat is smiling so smugly he wants to smack him. He knows the correct terminology, the rat bastard.

He takes a breath, lets it out in a hissing sigh, “Tha….Sthatyr…Sthh- sth-…Sthatyriath…iths.”

Karkat grins.

“Satyriasis, huh? You don’t say.”

Sollux scowls at him and, after a moment, the smug smile fades.

“I was just kidding,” He says, voice low for once, almost ashamed. It’s amazing how fast he flips a switch from hateful asshole to tender flushed partner, almost creepy, “I don’t really think you’re hypersexual or whatever. That was a dick move, fuck, I’m sorry. Are-“

“Yeth we’re thtill friendth.”

“…I was going to ask if you were mad, but fine. That covers it,” He fidgets slightly, flutters his wings and the way they tap against Sollux’s hand instantly put him in a better mood, “You can stare at my bulge if you want, I don’t actually mind.”

That puts him in an even better mood.

“Awethome,” He says, shifting from frown to smile in the blink of an eye. He transfers his hand from Karkat’s thigh to his abdomen just as fast, laying his palm flat against the middle portion of his bulge and grinning full out when he makes a shocked little choking noise.

“I said stare, nookstain, not fucking grope!”

“KK we both know where thith ith headed, okay? Unlesth you theriouthly have a problem with it, could you drop the horrified virgin routine?”

“I’m not horrified and you know damn well I’m no virgin, I just-“ He sputters, curls in a little so Sollux can’t slide his hand smooth up the line of his bulge the way he wants to, “You could be a little more romantic about it. Use some fucking finesse, maybe.”

Sollux snorts. Finesse? He’s not even going to try to wrap his tongue around that one. Not that he should have to. He thinks there’s nothing wrong with wrapping his tongue around any part of Karkat’s person and calling that a romantic gesture well done.

But Karkat is glaring at him all serious like he actually expects to be romanced here, so Sollux scoots his hand a little lower down the line of his bulge and pauses to think.

It’s a good thing he’s basically brilliant or he’d be here all day, stuck in a horny, helpless limbo. Inside his thinkpan, two thoughts from opposite corners connect, vague ideas of what Karkat likes to call ‘romantic’ partnering with his own practical desires to spawn something that just might work, and when that idea slams face first into a thought that’s hot as hell, the plan comes together.

“Okay, how about thith?” He starts, “How about, bear with me here, we make it a game?”

“A game.”

“A thexy game.”

He wiggles his eyebrows for emphasis and Karkat pulls a face.

He tries again.

“Remember how you uthed to hold your breath to keep from talking?”

“…yeah?”

“Maybe you should try that again. That could be the game.”

His face goes all kinds of red.

“I know the difference between holding my breath and being quiet now, dipshit!”

The fact that he had ever been confused on that point makes Sollux roll his eyes.

“I know, but-“

“So because you want me to shut the fuck up and let you rub your mutated genitals all over me, you’re going to sit there and call it a game.”

Sollux clicks his tongue in a ‘tsk.’ His genitals aren’t even that mutated.

“No, look, KK, I’m trying to be fucking cute about it but do you want me to be thraightforward inthtead?”

“Oh shit, you mean you’re capable of not talking in a fucking double circle?”

Sollux whips his hand up from the void between Karkat’s wings, gets a good grip on his hair and pulls tight, ignoring his hiss of protest when he gets right in his face, irritated now and if he’s not careful his psionics will get the better of him, “Yeth, ath a matter of fact I am, and if you’d shut the fuck up for five goddamn thecondth maybe I could show you!”

Karkat is quiet, staring slightly up at him with his always earnest eyes and as Sollux loosens his grip on his hair, pets it back into place, calms down and feels bad for lashing out, he realizes that it’s because he’s holding his breath. His chest is still, his cheeks just slightly rounded from the effort.

He almost wants to laugh, but that would probably ruin it. He kisses Karkat’s cheek instead, just beside his ear, and speaks softly, “I wath going to tell you that thome people get off on holding their breath during thex. That if we’re careful, we could make that a game.”

Karkat swallows hard enough for him to hear and he thinks over what he just said, corrects it.

“Not that we really have to be careful anymore, I mean…I think it’d be okay even if we thcrewed up. But. Can’t be too careful, right fearlesth leader?”

He snickers after that, which he knows has to make Karkat want to scream at him, but he goes right on holding his breath, squirming a little now, and Sollux feels his own breath hitch when Karkat’s fingers dig into his skin, tightening their hold in premature desperation.

He can hold his breath longer than this, Sollux knows that for sure. He’s seen him do it before.

He takes advantage of the quiet, of Karkat’s already shaking body, sliding the hand poised on his bulge lower, into the waistband of his pants. It swells under his touch, lower hooks unclenching and leaking pinkish-red fluid on his fingers. He grins at the muffled moan he gets in response to each careful touch, the whine that follows as he snakes his hand back out of Karkat’s pants, over the length of his bulge, leaving gaps between opening hooks.

He licks the slick red off his fingers and watches Karkat’s eyes go wider, his face redden.

Karkat gives up then, wheezing out and gasping in a fresh breath. His wings shudder and spasm behind him, almost angry, unhappy after being denied oxygen. The delicate veins throughout them seem a deeper red, more intense, but it could just be Sollux’s imagination.

His own wings are quivering, matching his excitement, and as Karkat catches his breath, he leans away to try and pull off his shirt. It’s already developing a wet patch down the front from his own bulge swelling and leaking against the fabric, so it’s got to go. He doesn’t want ‘nookstain’ to become a literal insult.

“H-hold the fuck on,” Karkat says quickly, grabs at the hem of his shirt to pull him closer, kiss him hard on the mouth. It only lasts a moment before he’s released, before Karkat tugs his shirt up sharply, eager to get it off of him.

“Eathy KK, watch the wings-“

“Sorry, sorry!”

He’s more careful then, no less eager, and after some squirming on both their parts, Sollux’s shirt gets tossed aside. Karkat’s hands are on his pants then, pulling at them and trying to drag them off his hips. He snickers and stops him with another kiss, laughs at him when he growls in frustration.

“What happened to romanthe?” He teases, still won’t touch the word finesse.

“I pity you,” Karkat says, and it’s so sharp, so serious that Sollux’s breath hitches. He looks him right in the eyes, even as he drags his pants off his hips, down his thighs and rakes his nails back up the skin, over his ass for good measure, “I pity you so fucking hard and I swear to god, that is the last thing I’ll say. If you agree to fuck me now I’ll hold my breath as long as you want.”

Kneeling on the floor, pants around his knees, Sollux isn’t sure what to say. He feels like maybe he should respond with something just as powerful, as emotional, but he’s not good with that kind of thing and it makes him feel more awkward than ever to try and pretend he is, so he nods and says, “Sure.”

Thank Troll Jesus for S words with ‘Sh’ sounds. Thank Troll Jesus for Karkat Vantas.

He lays a hand over the open section of Karkat’s nook, all shining red and hot, shuddering insides, and watches him suck in a breath, hold it, unsure.

“Breathe,” he reassures him, and smirks when he does. For a fearless leader, Karkat sure is good at following orders, “Okay,” He says finally, brings both hands up to hold Karkat’s shoulders lightly, “Tuck your wingth in.”

They snap flat to Karkat’s back in an instant, the light smack against his skin loud in the relatively quiet space. Careful, gentle, Sollux leans him back, lays him down. Karkat looks at him, questioning, maybe a little annoyed, but bites his lip to keep from speaking.

He wriggles Karkat’s pants off his hips, tugging one side, then the other, one side then the other, until he can sit back and pull them off completely. He kicks his own pants aside moments later, figuring he might as well get them out of the way.

His wings shiver, fast motion, manic behind him as he spreads Karkat’s legs, gets comfortable between them, holds his hips down with both hands.

“Now hold it,” He says, and above him Karkat sucks in a breath, doesn’t let it out.

Sollux leans down close to Karkat’s abdomen, drags his tongue flat over Karkat’s bulge, tracing the reddened line from down near his hips all the way up to his sternum. Karkat whimpers something fantastic within his held-in breath and arches into the touch, nook unclasping right under Sollux’s tongue.

The edges of his bulge split further as Sollux coats them liberally in a tongue bath designed to leave Karkat dizzy, moaning, and he certainly looks the part. His face is splotched red all over, eyes rolling back as Sollux dips his tongue into the quickly widening opening in his abdomen, hooked feelers reaching out to grasp the slick muscle, never quite latching on.

Sollux’s own nook is leaking like a goddamn faucet into his own lap, pooling yellow genetic material as he laps up the wet red of Karkat’s, teases the edges of the opening and crouches down lower, bathing any neglected portions of his nook with his tongue.

His wings work more lazily now, content as the rest of him, as he listens to the sound of Karkat’s muffled moans. They stir into action only when disturbed. Karkat’s fingers, previously scrabbling on the floor, come to rest on Sollux’s shoulder, digging nails in as he whimpers, shudders, gasps, taking in a gulp of air.

He’s speaking before he should, wheezing, “Holy…shit-“

Sollux traces the tip of one more small hook, backs up to stare at him, eyebrows raised, “Couldn’t hold it anymore?”

Karkat shakes his head, winces a little. He looks dizzy, discombobulated, and it takes him a minute to really focus, “I….I can…try again.”

Sollux’s chest tightens, his heart doing some weird kind of acrobatics, working everything harder so there’s an embarrassing flow of genetic material dripping over his thighs, “Well don’t hurt yourthelf, KK…”

Karkat shakes his head again, seems to have better control this time. Underneath him his wings shiver where they’re trapped, “No, no, it’s…I want to. That was…fuck,” He glances over Sollux’s own bulge, the clear vertical divide in his midsection stained yellow and flushed all honey and mustard, “Can we…?”

“Yeth.”

He doesn’t bother with ‘sh’ sounds this time, just sits up quick and offers Karkat a hand, grins when he takes it and his wings come to life, shaking like a barkbeast drying off, moving into a preferred position.

They go up on their knees and fit together like they’d never been apart, hips bumping awkwardly, mouths meeting in a brief, too-red kiss. Karkat realizes too late that he’s tasting his own genetic material, freaks out only a little. He’s still nervous about his coloring, only relaxes when Sollux tells him in hushed tones that it’s so cool that he’s “off the sthpectrum.”

Karkat’s hands rediscover a place on Sollux’s hips while Sollux drapes his arms back around Karkat’s neck, leans in close so their nooks align. Their hooked feelers latch onto one another, link and tighten and lock them together in a slick embrace, leave them both moaning and breathless.

“Sh-should I-“ Karkat starts to ask, and Sollux doesn’t particularly care what the question was going to become, he tells him to hold his breath no matter what.

And Karkat does, taking in only a shallow gulp of air before holding it all in, whimpering strained noises as he struggles to keep from gasping, as his eyelids flutter and he clutches Sollux tighter, moves his hands to hold just above and below his wings, around his lower back, at one shoulder, digging nails in till they draw blood.

The shift and rearrange just slightly, till Karkat’s genetic sacks are rocking against Sollux’s own mutated, bifurcated set within his nook with each jerk of his hips.

“I pity you,” Sollux says then, when he’s gasping and his clever, lisp-blocked tongue is getting away from him, “IpityyouIpityyouIpityyou-“

Karkat starts to gasp, like he’s going to give up holding his breath and try to respond, and Sollux bites his shoulder, hard, makes him cry out and gasp for breath anyway.

“I- Sol- Sollux, I-“

“No, fuck, jutht,” Sollux laps at the mark he left, the red, red blood rising to surface, speaks against the bloodied skin, forceful, “Jutht hold it, KK!”

“I can’t-“

He leans back, not far, his hooks are twisted and twined with Karkat’s now. There’s no getting away unless they both get off, unless something kills his arousal so badly each of those little feelers let go.

He watches Karkat gasping to catch his breath, looking a little hurt, a little disappointed, and thinks he wants him dizzy and moaning again.

He can feel the energy in him as his psionics flare, make his eyes feel just slightly hot, itchy like they’re dry. It sizzles through him and he asks, “Can I?”

Karkat narrows his eyes, confused, takes in a quick breath of surprise as a ring of psychic energy circles his throat, just barely buzzing against his skin. He hesitates only a moment, rolls his hips against Sollux’s and tips his head back, leaves the tendons strained and vulnerable.

Sollux’s chest feels tight again as he focuses that energy, closes it tight around Karkat’s throat and listens to him choke, just a little. He watches, can’t help but watch, Karkat’s eyes rolling back, his mouth falling open, gasping uselessly and his cheeks going so red as he wheezes these squeaky, tiny not-breaths.

Their genetic sacks press and rub and Karkat’s fingers scrabble and scratch at his skin, desperate as he whimpers and rasps, whines, climaxes and pulls Sollux along with him, both their sets of hooks clinging and clenching until their spent, then letting go.

Their hips separate like someone’s severed them, and as Sollux’s psionics flicker out of use, leave Karkat’s windtube open again, leave him gasping in air, shaking from head to toe, his wings completely immobile, they slowly release each other.

Just as soon as they’ve moved apart though, Sollux nuzzles back in. His nook has already stitched shut, his bulge tender and flushed after use. He’s careful not to press his abdomen too close to Karkat’s as he buries his face in the other’s shoulder, glasses going slightly crooked from closeness.

Slowly, steadily, Karkat’s breathing is returning to normal. He’s not dead, which, Sollux realizes belatedly, is an idea that scares him in spite of its near-impossibility. There’s nothing heroic or just about suffocating during sex, but the thought that he could have caused Karkat’s death, temporary as it might be, has him terrified.

“You….you alright, KK?”

It takes a moment to get an answer, which just freaks him out more, but when Karkat finally speaks it’s faint, worn out, “Fuck yes.”

Sollux finally breathes a sigh of relief.

“Can we…do that again sometime?” Karkat asks, only slightly hesitant, and Sollux grins into the broken, bruised skin of his neck and shoulder, feels simultaneously awful and awesome and all fucking powerful.

“…sure KK. Anytime.”

“Great,” Karkat says, takes in a deep, shaky breath before continuing, “Because that was…that was fucking unbelievable and just, wow, okay Sollux, officially naming you the king of weird sex now. Where the fuck did you even come up with that? I’ve never even thought of trying that shit before and you just pull it out of nowhere like, ‘Oh hey KK, hold your breath for me and I’ll get you off like a fucking miracle and no, fuck you, I’m still not into miracles, I’m just saying-“

In a pool of mixed genetic material, cuddled close, Sollux closes his eyes against Karkat’s shoulder and strokes his wings awake, makes them shiver and dance and listens, perfectly content, as Karkat talks his ear off.

.  
.  
.


End file.
